Sleep Well
by ladyxa
Summary: Dean has a nightmare. Destiel.


**Hey guys_,_ this is my first ever Destiel fic so please bear with me. Just a small, chaste oneshot. If people actually like it, I'll probably start writing actual fics later on. Please review and let me know what you think! **

"_Dean.. you betrayed me.."_

"_Cas! No, please!"_

_Blood was dripping down Castiel's face, his trench coat soaked with the red substance._

"_I thought you would always protect me.. I trusted you, Dean, and you let me die."_

"_Castiel.. please.. hold on man, please, I need you.."_

_Dean clutched Castiel's blood soaked coat, holding him on his lap._

"_This.. this is all your fault.. I hate you, Dean Winchester."_

_With those last words, Dean could feel the angel go limp in his trembling arms. _

"_No.. Cas, NO!"_

"Dean!"

Dean sat up, drenched in sweat, trembling and panting as he awoke. He switched the little lamp on that was sitting on the bedside table, and he looked wildly around the room to see a certain angel standing in front of his bed, looking extremely worried.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel asked anxiously as he neared Dean slowly.

The eldest Winchester ran shaking hands through his hair, staring at Cas, making sure he was real. He opened his mouth to speak, but found his throat was burning and his mouth was dry. The angel seemed to immediately understand, and he disappeared with the sound of his wings flapping, returning with a glass of water in his hand before Dean could try to ask. The latter gave him a small smile of thanks as he accepted the water, gulping it down as if his life depended on it.

He finished the water with a gasp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and leaning back. He looked around for Sam, before remembering that he'd hooked up with some chick and would be back in the morning.

"Cas, are you okay?" he suddenly asked gruffly.

Cas tilted his head slightly to the side, frowning. "I'm in perfectly good condition, though I don't understand how that is relevant to the current situation. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Dean stared at Cas, moving his gaze up and down, checking for any minor injuries. When he was finally satisfied, he gave a sigh, allowing himself to relax a little.

"I assume you had an unpleasant dream."

Dean chuckled a little a the understatement. "You could call it that."

Cas slowly sat down on the bed, as if he was unsure whether or not he had the permission to do so.

Dean moved up, showing him he did. Right now he needed the angel as close to him as possible. A thought struck him suddenly and he glanced up at Cas.

"Hey, what're you doing here anyway?"

Cas looked hurt at the question, already standing up. "My apologies, I'll-"

"No, Cas, wait! Don't pull your freakin' disappearing act on me now!" Dean exclaimed, reaching out for the angel, grasping his hand.

The latter paused, still staring at Dean with hurt, brilliant blue eyes.

"I meant, what are you doing here right now? I haven't seen you in days, man.. I thought you had better stuff to do. Heaven crap." Dean tried to keep the slight hurt out of his voice.

Cas blinked, understanding what the Winchester meant.

"You called for me," he then stated quietly.

Dean suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was still holding Cas' hand. He quickly let it go.

"What do you mean, I called for you? I was asleep," he muttered, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes, but.. you were shouting for me.. it was very alarming."

Dean didn't say anything for a while. "Huh," he then uttered, running his hands through his hair again. "Well, that explains the sore throat."

"Dean."

Castiel was suddenly close to him, giving him one of those extremely intense looks.

"Wh..what?" He found himself stuttering slightly for some reason.

The angel leaned forward, his face nearing Dean's.

"Tell me what you dreamt about. Tell me so I can make sure you don't dream about it ever again," he then said fiercely, eyes burning into the other man's.

Dean gulped, finding himself unable to tear his gaze away from Cas.

"All right dude, take it easy.. I'll fuckin' tell you, okay?" he said. That came out a lot less manly than he'd hoped. Well, at least he'd managed to keep the tremble out.

Castiel nodded, satisfied, and he sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning towards the eldest Winchester intently.

"It's not even that big of a deal, man.. I just.." Dean tried to find the words. "You just.. you were.."

He had to stop because to his disgust he could feel a lump rising in his throat. He swallowed a couple of times, trying to keep up his appearance. He took a deep breath, starting again.

"Look, you.."

Dean couldn't do this. He shook his head, closing his eyes. It was silent for a while, and Dean began to think that Cas had left, before he felt a warm hand gently touching his own, trembling one. He felt Cas hesitantly stroke his hand, tracing soothing patterns with his fingers. He felt himself relax, and he sighed at the touch.

Dean moved his hand to hold Castiel's properly, grasping it tightly as he forced himself to say the words.

"You died, Cas. And it was my fault. You died in my fucking arms and it was all my fault. You.. you hated me."

Dean didn't dare to open his eyes, the silence shattering him inside. Cas would think he was the weirdest piece of shit to flip over a fucking dream. He would be uncomfortable that Dean was dreaming about him in the first place. He screwed up, oh shit did he screw up..

"Dean, look at me."

The angel's quiet, gravelly voice pierced through his dark thoughts, and after a moment's hesitation, he slowly opened his eyes.

When their eyes locked, Cas leaned forward, staring at him intensely.

"Dean. It wasn't real. It was simply a fabrication of your mind. I am very much alive, and I could not ever hate you," he murmured, not seeming to notice the fact that Dean's nails were digging into his hand right now.

"No, Cas, you don't get it. I'm responsible for you, I was supposed to look out for you and protect you, and I let you die. I let you down," Dean said harshly, closing his eyes again as guilt engulfed him.

He ripped his hand away from Cas', covering his eyes with his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees. After a few seconds, he felt hands gently, but firmly pull his hands away from his eyes. He was mortified to find that his hands were damp.

Castiel didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't mention it. He just took both of his hands and held them tightly, staring into Dean's face until the latter was forced to meet his eyes.

"Listen to me. It is not possible for you to disappoint me in _any_ manner. You could never let me down, Dean. None of it was real, nor will it ever be real. Do you understand?" Cas said firmly.

Dean looked into those shockingly blue eyes, felt the warm hands against his own, saw the pulse beating in his throat. He took a deep breath, then nodded.

Cas gave him a smile. "Good."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Dean pulled his hands away, rubbing awkwardly at his jaw.

"Well.. I should probably get back to sleep. Don't want to be a freakin' zombie in the morning," he then stated.

Cas nodded. "I will watch over you in your sleep."

"That's really not necessary.." he trailed off when he saw Cas' face.

"Fine. Night, Cas," he mumbled, switching off the light on the bedside table.

"Good night, Dean."

Dean was about to crawl back under the covers, when he paused.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

He leaned forward, pulling the startled angel towards him. He softly, hesitantly brushed his lips against Cas', stroking his cheek as he did so.

"Thanks," he breathed, their lips still touching.

He then lay down, shutting his eyes tightly and pulling the covers up high. Dean was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard soft words come from the angel.

"Sleep well, Dean."

**Okay so that was the tiny little fluffy oneshot I managed to squeeze out at 4 in the morning.. please leave reviews and tell me what you think, it would mean so much to me!**


End file.
